Only boys
by Peddiemiller101
Summary: Frobisher academy was an all boy school, but not anymore what happened when the girls come will the mystery start or will drama
1. Chapter 1

Only boys

Chapter 1:

**This is my first chapter hope you like**

**Disclaimer I don't own HOA**

Eddies (POV)  
Dad I said to our headmaster (which is my father but no one knows that) I want girls! No he said, girls are too much work and then boyfriends and girlfriends no not going to have it! I was asking him for weeks if we can make Frobisher academy a girl and boy school not just a boy school.

Fine I muttered and went back to Anubis the house I live in with five other boys. No use I said to Mick, Jerome, Alfie, and Fabian. Ugh they all said. I know I replied and what's so bad about girls!

So the next morning I went back to his office to try again. Please I said girls can give u more students, smarter ones and if I have a girlfriend then I will prank less and pay more attention. Mm he said ok I will think about it now go to class. YES I shouted and walked out of the room. After the first three classes it was time for lunch and my dad made an announcement. I here now announce Frobisher academy and all boy and girl school! Yay we all cheered and he put it online I knew I was going to like it here much more and I can't wait to see who I live with!

Patricia's (POV)  
Patricia Williamson to the principal's office NOW! I heard a voice say on the intercom I stomped out of class to Mrs. Herd's office. That's when I saw my mum and dad in there with her. I walked in and they all started yelling. Ok that's it Patricia you are expelled from this school Mrs. Herd said after all the yelling and my parents took me away. When we got home they blew up. WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! WHY CAN'T YOU BE LIKE PIPER? Ugh stop comparing me to piper I said she is my twin not ME! That's it young lady we are sending you to boarding school so we never have to see your face again my dad said and started to go online. I went upstairs to my sister and my **purple **room, and cried and cried. Its ok piper said you will be better in boarding school and if they don't want to see you then I will visit. Thanks piper I said and started packing.

I packed my posters of sick puppies, all my clothes and shoes and last my pillow I was all set and went down stairs to see if they were.

Nina's (POV)  
Gran I said when I looked around the house. Nina gran said and I saw she was in the office on the computer. Ya gran I said? You are going to boarding school she said. What I said so exited! Yep Frobisher academy accepts girls now and you were accepted! Yes I yelled and went upstairs to pack.

Joy's (POV)  
Mum I want to go to boarding school I said! No honey she replied. Please John is annoying I replied [gesturing] to my Little brother. Ok you know what she said. What I asked excitedly. You're going to Frobisher academy she shouted. Yes I yelled and threw my arms in the air and ran to my room to pack.

Maras (POV)  
Stop reading my dad said to me. No I shouted I am almost done. Ugh stop please let's play catch. No, mum! I yelled and stomped to her. I want to go to boarding school I said. What why she asked confused? Because of dad he won't stop bothering me I said inpatient! Well I heard Frobisher academy just accepted girls I Guess we can let you go. Yay I yelled and then I told my dad and he was surprisingly happy! I went to my room to pack.

Ambers (POV)  
Daddy I said to my father in the theater in our mansion. Yes I have a lot of **money **Yes he asked? I know this is hard for you but its ok I want to go to boarding school... YES he yelled. What I asked confused? I am happy for you and Frobisher academy is accepting girls now! Yay I said and started packing which was going to take a while since I have a lot of clothes.

Little did they know that they really didn't want to go to this school.

**How was It did you like it hope you did more to come **

**Bye and review **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: first day

**Hi this is the second chapter sorry if it is short please review and hope you like **

Patricia's (POV)  
I went down stairs to see my parents already to go. GET IN THE CAR my mum yelled. Ok I said and got into the back seat. They drove me to a train station and sent me away to a place Frobisher academy.

When I got there I was sent to Anubis house with four other girls. The house mother Trudy assigned us rooms and we went to unpack. Hi my name is Joy the girl with brown straight, short hair said perky. Sup I replied I am Patricia. Cool I will call you Trixie if u don't mind she said. Ok I said and started talking to my other roommate Mara. But she was stuck in a book the whole time. Then Joy Mara and I went to see the other girls. Hi Joy said eagerly hi they both said in unison. One had long blond hair and about millions of bags and one had light brown hair and an American accent. Sup I said to both of them. After we all introduced ourselves I had four new friends Amber Joy Mara and Nina.

The boys who lived here were probably at school and I was kind of board so I went to sleep.

Eddies (POV)  
I walk through the **doorway **into the living room to see a girl sleeping on the couch A GIRL YES! I tried to walk around her but hit her legs. Hay she said angrily! Sup I said casually. SUP! She said you just woke me and all you have to say is sup. What a gentleman you are! Ok do you ever stop talking I asked I should call you blabs...? Or Yacker yep Yacker I like the ring I said and made my way to my room to wait for dinner. I sat on my **bed **and thought about the other girls in the house and what they would be like.

**Please review I hope you liked it and FABIANALIVES this is a story for your contest operation image the bold words between the paragraphs are the words you said had to be there review and bye **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: labels

**Hope you like please review **

Eddies (POV)  
Dinner! Trudy called and we all went to the dining room. It was me and the rest the boys and victor. Hello he said as u all know there are girls in the house now so no playing around and u should all treat them respectfully do u understand? Yes victor we all said in unison and the girls came to eat diner.

Hi a girl with an American accent said. Finally someone who is from America I shouted! Nice to meet u to she said giggling. And who r the rest of these lovely lady's. Mara...Nina...Amber... Joy! Ok I said smirking. Patricia! Joy said say your name! No she said stubbornly! Oh don't worry I already met Yacker here and I can't believe you girls are stuck with her as a roommate! Patricia glared at me and I smirked.

Patricia's (POV)  
after diner Trudy took us to the common room to talk about r selves that won't be too hard for Mr. Miller here. Ugh I hate him! Ok Trudy said each of u say your name age hobb here one thing about u and what u think of your house mates. Ok Amber first.

Hi I am Amber Millington I am 16 I love shopping especially for **scarfs **I am here cause I am tired of living with my dad I am rich and I think everyone is sweet. Next Nina

Hi I am Nina Martin I am 16 I love anything mysterious I am here because I love Egyptian stuff and Frobisher academy fit it I am American and I think the people are nice. Next Jerome

Hey I am Jerome Clarke I am 16 I love pranks I am here because I just am I have a sister and the people here are people. Next Alfie

Hello fellow people I am Alfie Louis and I am 16 **years **old I love jokes I am here because I like board so I went to a boarding school I am the king of laugh and I love the people here. Next Fabian

Hi I am Fabian Rutter I am 16 I also love Egyptian stuff and I am here cause they offered me to I am a nerd and I kind of like the people better now. Next Mara

Hi I am Mara Jeffry I am 16 I love books I am here because my dad said stop reading I love life and I like my roommates. Next Joy

Hi I am joy mercy I am 16 I love drama as weird as it sounds I am here because my brother is annoying I like friends and I love the people here also. Next Mick

Hi I am Mick cambell I am 16 I love sports I am here on a sports team I love to run and the people are ok. Next Eddie

Hi I am Eddie miller I am 16 I love girls I am here because I have family here in town I am a bad boy and I like the girls here u know except one. Next Yacker

Sup I am Patricia Williamson I am the same age as all of u i like the color black I am here cause... I can't tell u I am mean and I think the people here are predictable I know everyone here has a label even me

Amber the beauty queen and a **Norway **snob  
Nina the mysterious one  
Jerome the prankster  
Alfie the jokester  
Fabian the nerd  
Mara the book worm  
Joy the drama queen  
Mick the sports star  
Eddie the player  
And me the Goth  
All u think a label can hide who else u are and I know cause I am doing it to.

Ok Patricia thank u? But y can't u tell u here we are [trustworthy] Trudy said NO I yelled. Patricia tell us now and no yelling. Fine u r all here cause u want to right? Yes everyone said. Well I am not ok I was sent here cause I was expelled and I quote so I can never see your face again! And because I can't be more like piper my sister ok happy now leave me alone I said and left the room.

**I like it so far please review thx love peddiemiller101 **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: comfort

**I know I wrote this and the other chapters but I love this **

Eddies (POV)  
After Yacker left the room so did I, I went to my room because I was also sent here because I am a bad boy and my father is the head master. I felt bad for her and I wasn't going to show it I will annoy her and make her mad that's it.

Joys (POV)  
Patricia I yelled to her as she left the room and I followed her along as the other girls. Patricia I said and barged into the room she was in her bed with her headphones in. Hay Trixie I said causally taking her headphones out. Hi she said. Look its ok I didn't know that happened and we still are your friends and nothing will change that. Ok she said and smiled and we all went to sleep

Patricia's (POV)/ Saturday  
Hu I said and looked at my clock it was noon I missed breakfast and I was probably the only one still sleeping. I put on my sick puppies shirt and my shorts and leggings, did my makeup and went down stairs.

Oh look who finally decided to get up Jerome said when I walked in. Oh look who's talking a least I look decent when I wake up it looks like u wake up and leave the room I said ha, ha everyone laughed at Jerome and Jerome smirked ya so funny! Oh I am sorry let me help u I grabbed his water bottle on the table and said here is your shower and poured it on his head. Oh she told u Alfie said and laughed. So joy said changing the subject, Eddie is the only one not up yet? Wait Eddie is still sleeping I said with an evil smirk on my face. No Patricia don't joy said but they were too late I took the vase of flowers on the table and went to eddies room,

Eddies (POV)  
I saw Patricia as beautiful as ever about to kiss me when it started to rain then we got closer and closer when the **raindrops** fell and then I woke up. I jumped up and I was soaking wet with Patricia holding a vase over me. HAY I yelled at her. That is for saying that it was bad to have me as a roommate she said. Oh and don't worry Jerome got some too She added and left. I changed showered and went into the living room with the others and smiled at all the girls except Patricia who I was mad at. When it was time for lunch I grabbed Nina before she went. Hay I said. Hi she replied. So I was wondering if u want to go out sometime I asked? Yes of course she said and smiled. Ok meet me at 8:00 I said. Ok she replied. After lunch I went to see joy. Sup I said hi she said. So u me out tomorrow at 8:00? Ok she said went upstairs. Ok ya I am a player so what. I did the same to Mara then Amber and then it was Patricia's turn. So Yacker I said. So weasel she said mocking me. How about we hook up it could be the highlight of your life. Uh ya I rather hook up with victor she said and went upstairs. I got rejected! Me Eddie miller! I got to fix this fast.

Patricia's (POV)  
I went upstairs after Rejecting weasel to talk to my friends. When I got up there they were all crying. What happened I said? Eddie they all said angrily. Ugh did he ask all u out? Yep Nina said sniffling. Well me to. What joy said what did u say? No I said no he got rejected! Yay Amber said and they got cleaned up and went to talk to Eddie.

Nina's (POV)  
Eddie I said and went to his room. Yes he answered? We r over I said and walked out. What he yelled and I laughed.

Joys (POV)  
I went next Eddie I said. What he asked? Me u done i said ad laughed

Maras (POV)  
me u done I said and left

Ambers (POV)  
Hey baby I said to Eddie sup he said. Oh don't be like hat cause u should be crying cause u and me are no more I said and then Nina Mara and Joy came in. Don't mess with us we all said in unison and left. But that was just the beginning of revenge!

**Review and hope you like it **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: revenge

**Hay guys sorry if my chapters are short I will try to make them longer, if you have any ideas for this I would love to hear them thank you on with the program!**

Ambers (POV)  
after me and the girls broke up with Eddie I wanted him to feel pain and the best pain is heartbreak so I asked Patricia. Hay Patricia can you do me a favor I asked sweetly? What is it she replied? Well canyougooutwithEddieandthebreakhisheartafter I asked quickly? NO WAY she yelled! Please we all said with puppy dog eyes? Five she said and walked out. Yay I squealed operation heartbreak is underway

Eddies (POV)  
I was ok with the breakups, but I can't stop thinking about what Patricia said

_I think the people here are predictable I know everyone here has a label even me_

Amber the beauty queen and a Norway snob  
Nina the mysterious one  
Jerome the prankster  
Alfie the jokester  
Fabian the nerd  
Mara the book worm  
Joy the drama queen  
Mick the sports star  
Eddie the player  
And me the Goth  
All u think a label can hide who else u are and I know cause I am doing it to. 

And her story was so sad worse than mine

_Fine u know how all of you chose to come here? yes everyone said. well I didn't I was expelled and my parents never want to see my face again and I can't me more like piper my sister fine happy now._

That must suck. I wanted to tell her about my story but I couldn't I barely knew her. A knock came on my door, come in I said. You Patricia said when she walked through the door.

Me what I replied?

You hurt my friends you are a player!

Ugh don't please I don't want to talk about it I said.

No you do and are spill she said!

Ok fine I am a player but I am sorry tell them that.

What gives you the right to hurt them she replied?

Fine I will tell you, I lied about my story I actually got sent here I said what? She asked yep I got sent here after I got expelled and I got sent here because my dad is Mr. Sweet...  
Oh we'll why did you tell me that she asked? Because you deserve to know after I hurt your friends.

After that she told me about her family and she old school and we talked about the band sick puppies and had lots of fun

Right then I started to tell her how I feel. Patricia I really like you and even though I know you should hate me I want you to know I really like you and maybe consider going out?

What so you can play me like the rest just to say oh I got the Goth to go out with me and then I broke her heart no thanks I will pass she said and walked out the door .

That hurt it really did she was different and I liked that but I will change her mind one way or another.

Patricia's (POV)  
after that I went back to the girls and told them what happened have to do is wait a while finally go out with him and then break his heart. Ok I said and heard victor

it is 10:00 you have 5 minutes then I want to hear a pin drop! Ding and we were all in bed.

Patricia's dream

_I was in my room getting ready for my date with Eddie. After I was done we met on the __**roof**__ of the house romantic right and then it rained and we kissed for what felt like hours then I woke up it was Sunday and I woke up smiling and I knew I was falling for Eddie miller._

**Hope you enjoyed bye **

**Ps review! **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: chosen one

**now is sibuna time yay I can't wait please review**

Nina's (POV)  
After Patricia told us what happened I was feeling better i went to sleep to forget about it but I had a weird dream.

Nina's dream_  
Chosen one a voice said! Who's there I replied? Chosen one it said again! Who are you I yelled and then the god Isis came in front of me. Find the jewel red jasper keep it safe chosen one or forfeit your life! Ehhh I screamed and I woke up and saw the god still in front of me now do what u say find it now child! And then it left. _

It was 6:00am now and I couldn't sleep so I showered and changed for today was Sunday. I got to the table and saw Fabian. Hi I said hey he replied I heard screaming and couldn't sleep so I came here he said, was that you? Ya it was sorry but it was a nightmare I replied. Its ok do you want to talk about it he asked? Yes actually I said. I barely knew him but he is smart and seems trustworthy so I told him everything and he said he was going to help me and went to research. When everyone else got there I went with Fabian to his room to see if we can find anything.

The red jasper was a gemstone or jewel of the god Isis he lost this item and searched until death now haunts the earth to find it Fabian read to me witch was scary. Also the Jasper is slow to show a change to the person, but is such a basic "good" stone that one should always have it on hand. Jasper gives one the courage to speak out and have personal independence. It also protects from fears in the night.

Ok I said we'll we need to find it and give it to him I will do more research see you later I said and went to my room.

So what was with the screaming last night amber said when I went into the room? Oh umm I wanted to tell her but I don't know. A bad dream I finally said. Oh come on Nina she said I am your BFF you can tell me anything. Ok I said and told her everything actually she was excited and shouted SIBUNA! What I asked? Sibuna it is Anubis backwards and it's our club a mystery club. Umm ok but don't tell anyone, but I told Fabian already. Ok she said, but me you and Fabian tonight in the **forest** clearing for initiation bring the most valued thing you own. Ok u said and went to find Fabian.

After he agreed to the club we all went to the clearing ok amber said now Fabian you fist throw your book into the fire. But it's my favorite he said? Throw amber said and he did, now repeat after me (now they say the pelage but I can't remember it) and amber and I did it to and then amber covered her left eye and said sibuna and me and Fabian did the same sibuna we all said and then we went back to the house

I fell asleep but then woke up to see Isis in front of me he had a locket in his hands. Here he said handing me the locket now use this to find the gem and hurry! Then I screamed and took the locket after that was over I went back to sleep and knew this is slot more complicated than that!

**Hope you like it was ok for me but whatever please review and enjoy bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

Authors note

I wanted to tell you that every night I will make one or two chapters and in the morning I will update the story thank you and which story should I continue

House of Fairies

House of Divergent

Only boys

The beginning (A Peddie story)

Please review and tell me which one you want thank you Peddiemiller101 OUT!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: house of love

Maras (POV)  
I woke up early for breakfast on Monday when Jerome came in the room. Hi I said to him, hello he replied. So he started do you want to go out with me? Umm I don't know I barley know you I said. Well lets go on a date and get to know each other ok he said not giving up. Ok I finally spoke pick me up at 8:00? Yes he shouted grabbed an **apple** and went to school.

Joys (POV)  
I saw Mick in the hallway in school oh how cute he was I really liked him. Then he started to walk towards me! Hay Joy he said, hello Mick I replied. Umm Joy how about we hook up and go on a date and get to know each other? Sure I said excitedly. Cool he said I will pick you up at 8:00.

Ambers (POV)  
after the break up I was sad but now I am Amber again and the boys were lined up, and as in boys I mean Alfie and lined up meant asked me out. Ya we were going on a date at 8:00 and I like Alfie!

Fabians (POV)  
I like Nina I said in my head over and over I really did so I decided to ask her out. Nina I said, did you find anything on the gem? Nope she said it's so hard! Well maybe you need to take your mind off things and come with me on a date at 8:00? Sure she said! Great I replied and walked away.

Patricia's (POV)  
I went to my room to find all the girls laughing they were feeling better that's good but me i was going crazy last night I dreamt about EDDIE! It was horrible. I can't like him he will hurt me he hurt my friends. Hay guys I said. Hay that all replied. Guess what Amber asked! What I said? We all have dates! Really who! Well  
Amber with Alfie  
Nina with Fabian  
Mara with Jerome  
Joy with Mick

Ok cool guys but when are you going? 8:00 all the girls shouted! What I will be stuck here at the house for 2 hours with EDDIE! Yep Amber said giggled? No, no, no, no I am not doing it! Please they all pleaded? Fine I said while they got ready I was actually ok with it since I like him but I can't like him he hurt my friends.

Eddies (POV)  
Yes! All the boys just told me they were going on dates at 8:00 and that means I get 2 hours alone with Yacker i really liked her but whatever.

Jerome's (POV)  
I got ready for the date with Alfie Fabian and Mick had a feeling this was going to be a good night

No one's (POV)  
It was 7:58 and All us boys were at the bottom of the stairs first came Mara with the hair down and a nice green dress with peach heels. Then came Joy with a blue dress and heels wearing her hair in a ponytail. Then Nina came down with her hair curled and a nice red dress with gray heels. The last Amber made an entry with her hair in a nice braid and pink dress and heels. Oh ya Jerome said to Mara who h earned him a slap on the back of the head. Then Patricia came down in her pj's and headphones. Oh no does Trixie not have a date surprising Jerome said and rolled his eyes. Very funny but I am not be dating type Patricia said. Oh did Trixie never go on a date surprise Jerome replied and left with Mara.

Patricia's (POV)  
when everyone else left I made my way to the couch where I met Eddie at aw memories no stop Patricia I said to myself! Hey Eddie said when he walked in. Sup weasel I replied. So he started, no one's home no victor no Trudy and no roommates? Yup I said. Great he said and sat close to me. Umm what are you doing?! Oh nothing he said smirking. No Eddie I don't like you, you hurt my friends and you are a player so no. Please he said I won't hurt you nothing can hurt you. And I didn't mean to it just happened. Ya you just forgot you asked that girl out and went to the next ha-ha good one I said and put my head phones on. Oh sweet sick puppies yes let me hear he said. Ok I replied and gave him one ear phone and we listened siting really close together. After we listened to all their songs I looked at him he looked at me and we leaned in and kissed.

Maras (POV) at the date  
Jerome took me to this fan y restaurant it was nice we learned a lot about each other and I really liked him. Hay Jerome why did you ask me? What do you mean he asked? Well why did you asked me and not anyone else. He took my hand well I like you Mara and not anyone else. Aww I said and we hugged and held hands back to the house.

Ambers (POV)  
Yay I just went out with Alfie and I can't stop smiling we held hands back to the house.

Jerome's (POV)  
Mara and I have a lot in common like chess, and revenge ya I like he a lot can you tell? Well does she like me? Mara do you like me I asked what am I doing I said in my head. Yes she said and smiled!

Fabians (POV)  
we were walking back to the house and I had a great time though all we really talked about is the gem. Nina we are on a date please can we talk about something else? What Fabian my life is in danger and you want to talk about something else! No I, I started to say but she cut me off. No I am sorry we are on a date hay let's for get it and go home she said and we were silent all the way back.

Patricia's (POV)  
It was 9:55 when we started and the others were on their way home.  
We were still kissing at about 10 something when we pulled apart. And then everyone started clapping I blushed and ran to my room.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: honesty

Sorry it is a filler so it is short I am tried today

Patricia's (POV)  
I ran to my room and cried I don't know why but I did. Then Eddie came in and sat next to me. Patricia he said? No I said I can't I can't like you. You hurt my friends and you will only hurt me so leave me alone! Ok he said but I have to say you are a good kisser. Oh and so are you I said but then kicked him out.

Ambers (POV)  
I was sad how could she, he hurt us and they were making out ugh ya I was clapping but still! I went to Patricia but she was crying and I knew that she was mad at herself to. Hay I said. Hi she replied sniffling. Look I don't care if you date Eddie if he makes you happy then go for it ok I said? No she said I mean yes I do bit he is a player and he will only hurt me like he hurt you so no. Patricia forgive and forget it doesn't matter you like him so go for it I replied. Ok maybe she said smiling and we both laughed together I really loved her.

Nina's (POV)  
I finally made a break through after I went back to my room Isis visited me and his is what he said, this is your first clue the jasper is made for one it helps the sole and weights a ton. I ran to Fabian right after and grabbed amber for a sibuna meeting. We all went to my room and I told them everything the only thing is that we don't know what it means Fabian said we have to know who it is made for so we checked online.

Patricia's (POV)  
I heard Fabian Nina and Amber talking and went in there hay I said then they all shifted. Sup Amber said. So umm what are you doings asked? Nothing Nina said. Oh really then what is the red jasper and the rhyme I said? Ok fine Nina said and then told me a lot! Ok I said so this rhyme how about we check in the cellar it is old and the jasper is old so why not I suggested? Great idea Amber said and then we went to bed we will go to the cellar tomorrow.

Review please peddiemiller101 OUT


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter: 9 Another member and blindness

**I absolutely love this story yay if you really do like it please review and here is a cool thing I am doing a contest starting May 15th to July 15th so two month but this is an over view so you know so get started and pm me if you want to do it I will post it on May 15th but you can start now and pm me thx so on with the story **

Patricia's (POV)  
I was just added to this new club called sibuna apparently there is this god Isis that want to kill Nina if she doesn't get this Amber gem? Whatever I went to my room to get some sleep. I ran into Eddie in the hall way. " Hay" I said trying to sound casual. "Sup" he replied and we stood there silent. "Did you like the kiss" he said sounding amused. "Maybe" I replied blushing "did you"? "Yep" he said confidently. "So Patricia do you want I go out"? "Ok fine only if you repeat after me". "Ok" he replied. "I will not hurt Patricia" I chanted. "I will not hurt Patricia he repeated. "And if I do"! "And if I do". "Patricia will hurt you"! "Patricia will hurt you" he finished. "Ok so are we dating now" he asked? "Yep"I laughed and pushed him down going to my room this is the first time I was happy in a long time maybe he isn't a player after all I thought to myself. And went to bed.

In the morning I went to another sibuna meeting and when I got there Alfie was there?" What are you doing here" I asked? " I am the new member of sibuna" he replied  
How I asked? Then amber and he rest came in and amber told us the story.

Ambers (POV)  
Well I was in the living room hanging with my bf Alfie and then he asked me a question. "So where do you run off to all the time"? "Umm no where" I replied. "Really please amber you have to tell me" he begged. "Ok fine" I finally gave up and told him.

"Amber" Nina yelled! "Sorry" I said. "It's ok We could use another member welcome Alfie". "Oh don't worry he did the imitation already I gave him it" I said. "Ok then lets go down to the cellar at lunch" Nina said and we all put our hands on our eyes. "Sibuna" we all yelled and went to school.

Nina's (POV)  
When it was finally lunch we went back to the house, but in the kitchen the stove that never opens was glowing. "Guys what's that" I said. "I don't know but it looks like the locket you have" Fabian replied. I put the locker to the stove and it opened! "Who will go first" amber asked? "I will ya pansy cakes" Patricia said annoyed.

Patricia's (POV)  
I pushed Nina out of the way and slid down the stove and landed in the cellar but I wanted to freak them out. "HELP"! "PatriciaNina yelled are you ok"? "No I was shot come quick"! "We're coming" and they were on there way down but when they came I was laughing. "What" Nina asked? "I tricked you now come on we have a gem to find". "Ugh lets go" Amber said.

We walked around the cellar 20 times and nothing. "Guys we have been at it for about 20 minutes and we have 10 minutes to get back to class I yelled". "Ok, Fabian" Nina yelled his name! "Hold on" he said, we followed his voice to see him playing with numbers on a book shelf "Fabian you are a genius" Nina yelled and hugged him. "So we just have To get the right four numbers" I asked? "Yep" Fabian replied. "So what's the numbers" Alfie said? "Umm gee I don't know Alfie maybe that's why we are still trying it" I replied sarcastically. "Maybe it's a birthday that's what my password to my phone is" amber said. "Wait amber you are right maybe it's the year Frobisher smyth was born Nina said, Fabian try it". "Ok" Fabian said.

Fabians (POV)  
I went to the bookshelf and started putting in the year Robert was born 1, 8, 8, 0 I put it in and the self opened. "Fabian you did it I could kiss you right now" Nina yelled and hugged me! I grabbed a torch and headed in the room. "It's a study" I said? "Maybe" Patricia replied. We found 6 necklaces "what are these for" Alfie asked?" I don't know" I said. Me Amber Nina and Alfie were looking at the necklaces and Patricia was playing with the books. "Whatever probably nothing" I said and turned around but Patricia wasn't there. "Patricia"I shouted! "Help"a voice screamed! "PATRICIA" I shouted again louder! "I am behind this wall and I can't see anything" she said. "Umm well come back" I said? "Again I can't see doofus" she replied. "Oh we'll umm how did you get there" nina asked her?" I pulled the book that said book of Thoth" Patricia said. I pulled the book and Patricia came tumbling in with a piece of paper. "What is that" I asked her." I don't know I can't see and I found it before I went blind" she said! "Wait you are blind wicked" Alfie Yelled! "Not wicked its horrid" Patricia replied. "Look guys I said holding the paper it says the necklace is kind so that you and your friends won't go blind"! Oh so if you wear the necklaces then you won't go blind" Nina said? "Ya I think" I replied? "Well we have to go 5th period starts in 5 minutes" Amber said and we all left with me dragging Patricia along.

Patricia's (POV)  
"Ugh I can't see"I complained all the way to school. "We know" they all shouted! "Ok let's go to mr. Sweet" Fabian said. "Ok I said" and he took me to his Mr. Sweets office.

Fabian knocked. "Come in" sweetie said. "Patricia can't see" Fabian said. "What why" sweetie asked? "Umm umm its an eye infection" I replied quickly. Ok?" Umm I will assign someone to walk you around school and help you with your work Fabian you can go" sweetie said." Ok" Fabian replied and left. Then sweetie called Simone in the intercom." Eddie to my office he said Eddie to my office". "Wait why are you calling him" I asked? "Cause he is going to help you" sweetie said. "No no no why him "i whined." Because I said" sweetie replied just as Eddie walked into the room. "Ah Eddie I need you to help Patricia with work, going around the school, and house because she is blind and can't see" sweetie said. "Wait she can't see" Eddie asked waving a hand over Patricia's eyes? "Nope it's an eye infection" I said. "Umm ok we do have all periods together so ya I will show her" Eddie said pulling me out of the room.

After school I kind of got used to Eddie helping me and all we walked home together laughing and talking I really liked him but I can't ugh what can I do? When we got home I got joy to help me change and stuff. "So are you exited" Joy asked? "For what" I replied?" For the sleepover" she said as if obvious. "What sleepover" I asked?" Well we are all sleeping in the common room tonight and doing bonding exercising and stuff" she said. "Ugh no"! lCome on it will be fun" she added. "Ok fine" I said and we grabbed are stuff and went down stairs.

**Ok so sorry it took so long to do I was stuck plz review and OMG Guess what ok so if you want to watch house of Anubis season 1 and 1 only go to my profile it has the link yes the videos are slow and "buffers" but I liked it so I just thought you should know and by the way I have a new instagram my username is Yacker_weasel_peddie please follow me thx and i wont be updating anytime soon so i wanted to let you know thx **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10: house of trust

**Ok so sorry if the last chapter was confusing I will clear it up in the story but I want you to do something if you have an Instagram stop what you are doing and follow me! My hoa fan account is yacker_weasel_peddie thx so much. **

Patricia's (POV)  
I went down stairs to the sleepover where Trudy was setting up the first "bonding exercise" I can't wait for this.

"Ok guys the first exercise will be the blind folded walk, Pick a partner and the one that will be blind folded" Trudy said. Eddie walked over to me. So me and you right he questioned? Sure I mean we are dating right I replied? Yep he said nervously. So I am blind folded even though I don't need to be I am blind right now I said and he tied the blind fold on my eyes. "Ok Trudy said now the point of this is to be able to find a ball and throw it at another person that is blind folded, the one that is no blind folded will be guiding the other one with out touching". "The teams are Eddie and Patricia, Amber and Alfie, Mick and Joy, Jerome and Mara, and Nina and Fabian". "On your marks get set GO"! And we were off.

Eddie's (POV)  
"Ok now the ball is to your right... There now throw it straight ahead". Patricia threw he ball and it hit Amber. "Yes" Patricia shouted and grabbed another ball. Amber and Alfie are out and so are Mick and Joy. Nina threw the ball and it hit Patricia right in the back. "Ouch"! Patricia yelled and took off her blind fold we were out. "Ugh you suck" I told her. "Well I don't suppose you could do better" she replied. "Can't argue with that" I said and went to watch to see who wins.

Nina's (POV)  
"Yes we won" I shouted and hugged Fabian. "Well see Fabian and Nina know how to work together you guys are in first place" Trudy said. I went to see the score board

1st Nina and Fabian  
2nd Jerome and Mara  
3rd Patricia and Eddie  
4th Mick and Joy  
5th Amber and Alfie

"Ugh we need to go back to the secret study we know how to get through" I said to Fabian. "Ok but let's finish the games first we are in first" he replied and I smiled. "We make a good team" I said and he nodded.

Ambers (POV)  
"Ugh Alfie we are losing" I shouted at him. " It's ok babe we will get them next time". "Ok sure" I said and then Trudy announced the next game.

"Ok so this "task" will be a treasure hunt there are 6 objects you have to find who ever finds he most wins so here are the objects names on sheets of paper and when I say go well you can go" Trudy said "GO"! And me and Fabian went to find this thing called the cup of coffee "well this will be hard" I said to Fabian sarcastically.

Jerome's (POV)  
"Come on Mara we have to find the pink banana"? "Well where could that be she said"? "I don't know go ask the banana"! "Well sorry" she said. "Ok whatever lets just go and oh we'll here it is" Jerome said pulling a pink banana from inside the stove. "Nice one Trudy" Mara said and the. They went looking for the other things. **( yes I know this is really bad objects but I am eating Lunch right now lol) **

Trudy's (POV)  
After the whole search has been done with Patricia not being able to help here is the score board

Jerome and Mara  
Patricia and Eddie  
Nina and Fabian  
Amber and Alfie  
Mick and Joy

"So this is the last exercise ok so I want you to look in your partners eyes and tell them one thing you hate about them girls go first then boys now really dig deep and don't hold back".

Patricia's (POV)  
"Well I hate that you are American".

Joys (POV)  
"I hate that you play sports to much and care about sports more than me".

Ambers (POV)  
"I sometimes think your jokes aren't funny and I hate that they aren't".

Nina's (POV)  
"Sorry Fabian but you are a nerd".

Maras (POV)  
"Well see you love your hair it's a bit big and well we argue so much".

"Good good"Trudy said "now the boys".

Jerome's (POV)  
"I hate reading and you read so ya way to much and you can get bossy oh and your a bit boring".

Micks (POV)  
"You are way to over dramatic and cry to much I mean get over it".

Fabians (POV)  
"Well Nina you can get a little over exited and well your American I mumbled that part".

Alfies (POV)  
"Well amber it takes you five hours to pick and outfit and you won't even let me break up with you if I wanted to though I don't".

Eddies (POV)  
"Well Patricia you talk way to much hint the name yacker and you always disappear to go off somewhere and I hate your hair".

"Wow boys don't take it that far"Trudy said and then a full on argument appeared.

No ones (POV)  
"WELL YOU STARTED IT!WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DO T LIKE MY HAIR!BEUTY TAKES TIME! BOSSY ME! I AM NOT BORING! WELL I HAPPEN TO THINK I TALK AT A NORMAL AMOUNT".

Nina's (POV)  
"Ugh I hate boys" I said to all the girls when we went to my room after screaming at the boys. "I second that" Patricia said. "Third it" Amber said. "Fourth it" Joy said. "And make that five" Mara said. "Well good night guys" I said and they left all accept Amber cause it's her room to

**Ok sorry about it if it is short I wanted to write though so her should go remember to review and sorry if I made mistakes. Xx **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11: house of twin**

Patricia's (POV)  
The next morning I got a [letter] in the mail and this is what is said

Dear Patricia, it's Piper I just wanted to tell you I am coming for a visit see you soon  
Love, Piper

No, no she can't be coming not now! Ugh that's just great. "Hey Yacker" Eddie said. I quickly put the letter up. "What's that" he asked? "Nothing" I defended! "Ok just wondering so you're not mad are you"? Oh no why would I be mad that you hate my hair and I talk too much"! I replied sarcastically. "Oh that's good" he said. "Yes I am still mad" I yelled at him and walked down to breakfast.

Nina's (POV)  
I was talking to amber about going to the cellar and in the tunnels. "We have to go today" I told her. "Without Fabian" she replied? "Well I guess he can come" I mumbled. "Ok then after lunch" she said and we went to class.

After lunch Amber, Fabian, Alfie, Patricia and I went down to the tunnels. "Ready" Fabian asked me? "Maybe see I do not get over exited" I replied! "Ok" Fabian said and we went to the next tunnel. "Ugh it's a dead end" Patricia said. "No look there are words on the wall!" I said gesturing to the words.

"There are two of the same one find her and that will be done". Fabian read. "Well there are no two of the same person" I said. "Well there are twins" Amber said. "Amber you are a genius" I shouted! "Umm well guys we need to get back to school" Patricia said cautiously. "What's the hurry" I replied? "I umm have a thing in progress" she said. "Ok then" I said and we left. "Where are we going to find a twin" Alfie asked? "Umm well let's do more research and then we will figure out something"? Fabian suggested. "Ok that works" I said.

Patricia's (POV)  
After school I got really worried I mean I wanted to finish the task but Piper really i mean I can't have her in danger I just have to tell her not to come. "Trixie" a voice shouted. Oh no! "It's me piper" she said. "Umm get in my room hurry" I said. "Ok" she replied and got in my room, unfortunately joy and Mara was in there. "Who's is this" joy yelled! "Umm this is Piper my twin sister" I said and both Mara and joy screamed in excitement! Then thy left the room and got Nina and Amber! "You have a twin" they all said in unison. "Yes, yes now let's focus, why are you here" I asked my sister. "Well I snuck out because I wanted to see you". "No, no, and no why now when I have a boyfriend and"... "Wait what Trixie your first boyfriend who is it" Piper asked?! "None of your business" I replied. "Well"! Piper shouted. "Listen I said you can stay under one condition you can't leave this room and none of the boys know about this got it" I told my sister. "Got it" she replied. "Great now I have to talk to Nina and Amber alone".

Nina's (POV)  
"Patricia why didn't you tell us you had a twin it's the key to our task" I yelled at her! "Because I don't want her getting hurt" Patricia replied. "Please Patricia" Amber and I begged? "Ok fine but if she gets hurt so do you" Patricia threatened! "Got it" me and amber said in unison.

**Please review**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12: limbo of death**

Hope you like xx 

Patricia's (POV)  
after lights out Nina and Amber said we should finish the task now so I gently woke piper up. "Piper" I whispered. "What" she wined? "Let's go... Umm take a tour". "Now" she asked! "Yes now but u will be blindfolded" I added. "Oh whatever lets go" she said and let me lead her. I got Nina and Amber and we went to the cellar. I think my sister is asleep because she didn't say anything when I put the necklace on her.

When we got to the task I told piper to put her hand on the door. And so did I and the door opened! "Nice" I yelled. "What just happened" piper asked? "Nothing lets go back to the room" I answered and took her back while Nina and Amber checked out the next task.

Ambers (POV)  
"I didn't know these would be so easy" I said to Nina. "I know she replied well two down an unknown amount I go". "Yep" I said. "What's this" Nina asked? "It looks like a stick" I said! "Ya but why, whatever we should head back and come here with everyone" Nina said. "Ok"! And we left.

Fabians (POV)  
in the morning Nina and Amber told me something weird that the door opened up by itself? Weird I know. "So what is the next task" I asked  
"Umm we don't know it's some kind of stick" Amber said. "Well we will figure it out later it's Saturday and I want to have a girl's day" Nina said. "Ya" Patricia replied! "Ok then get all the girls we are going into town" Amber said and went to get ready.

Eddies (POV)  
"Ok since the girls are mad at us I was thinking we throw them a party I too the boys"? "Ok, ya, that works" the boys all said. "Ok let's get started".

Maras (POV)  
Nina, Patricia, Amber, Joy and I went into town and we each got dresses even Patricia. I got green, Amber got pink, Nina got red, Joy got blue, and Patricia got purple. We put them on and went to the [hair] salon then back to the house. But when we got they all the lights were out. "Hello" Nina said? Hay Patricia [whistled] Then all the lights came on and all the boys came out, it was a party and I was so happy. There were presents on the table the green was for me I opened it and it was a [turtle] I love animals "thank you Jerome" I told him.

Jerome's (POV)  
when we jumped out they all looked so happy. "Wait one more thing" I said and we got in a line. I took off my jacket and my shirt said "I" then Mick's shirt said "am", Alfie's said "sorry", Fabians said "please", and Eddies said "forgive", and then we all turned around and the valve of our T shirts said "us". And then we got hugs from the girls they really did love us.

Alfie's (POV)  
after the party me and the rest of sibuna went to check out the latest task. "It's a stick" I said? "Well maybe... Yep look here is a button" Nina said. She clicked it and music started playing and the celling started falling! "Guys" I yelled! "What do we do" amber screamed!? "Umm here let's limbo" I shouted and limboed under the stick. "Come on guys" I shouted to them and then Patricia came.

After everyone only Fabian was left. "Come on Fabian you can do it" Nina yelled the celling was almost at the sick which was pretty low. "Ok" he said as started to go under. When he finally made it the celling went back up as the stick was moved. "Good job Alfie" Patricia said. "Ya how did you know" Nina asked? "Umm well my family always did limbo competitions and I remember the music" I said. "Well let's see what behind curtain number 4" Fabian said.  
**  
Thx again and please review**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13: Opposite Day**

Fabians (POV)  
when we got to the next task it was a giant heart? And a bunch of fake organs. "What's this Nina" I asked? Umm I don't know. It's getting late be better go we have a big day tomorrow Alfie said. And we all went back upstairs.

Trudy's (POV)  
Ok lovely's today is the day it's Opposite Day! What Patricia asked? Oh the boys will explain I said and walked out.

Eddies (POV)  
I was in my room putting the last touches on my glasses, yep glasses I love Opposite Day! I was dressed as a nerd that's the opposite of what I am. Mick is dressed as a book worm like Mara her has to carry a book around all day. Fabian is dressed like me a rebel. Alfie is dressed like a regular person and Jerome can't prank all day! I wonder what the girls will look like.

Patricia's (POV)  
Amber came in my room looking like a GOTH! "Umm what are you wearing" I asked her? "It's Opposite Day" she told me and gave me a bunch of dresses and heels. "Umm what's this for"! "You silly you have to dress like me". "Ok fine" I said and put on a huge pink dress with clown make up and 10in heels! "Umm amber I feel like I am on a [cliff]". "That's what you're supposed to feel like". Ok fine when I was done I was in ambers words "the prettiest person alive" ugh I can't wait for it to be over.

When I went down stairs I saw Eddie my boyfriend that played all my friends looking like a geek! "Hay four eyes" I said. "Hay clown face" he replied. "Oh you don't think I look pretty" I asked sweetly? "Nope gorgeous" he said. "Don't get used to it"!

When I got to school everyone was staring at me and I couldn't do anything about it because I am not allowed to beat anyone up! My friends have it easy Goth, dramatic, sporty, and nerd.

Joys (POV)  
I got to be a nerd and I got A's! Yep I like Opposite Day. When school was finally over we went back home.

Fabians (POV)  
after school I was still a "bad boy" Nina Amber Patricia and Alfie to the tunnels the task was some kind of heart? "So there is a giant heart and some fake organs why is only the heart big" I asked Nina? "Umm maybe we have to find the heart in all those piles of organs" Nina replied.  
Ok let's find it Alfie said and we all started looking.

It was almost time for supper and we found nothing. "Ugh this is hopeless" Patricia said! "Don't give up" Nina replied. "FOUND IT"! Amber shouted. "Nice amber" I said. "Ok let's put it on the opening on the door" Patricia said. Nina put it in. Nothing! "Umm wait it's the wrong shape it's not a heart like an organ it's a heart like love" I said. "Ok we'll we will find it later" Alfie said. "Wait look" Nina said and threw the heart on the floor it broke and she put it together in the shape of a love heart and the door opened. "This I getting harder and harder but Nina u are so smart" I said hugging her.

When we went back upstairs everyone was sleeping we had missed supper we were in so much trouble!

**Please review I love you all thx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14: find the one**

Patricia's (POV)  
My sister is still here but she is making me tell everyone ugh this is going to suck.

Eddies (POV)  
Patricia has been sneaking out a lot lately and we haven't even been on a date yet I am making my move forget talking I am going to kiss her.

Pipers (POV)  
I was so hungry so I went to the kitchen everyone was at school so they won't see me. I went in and saw someone but he saw me. "Hay Patricia" a boy with spiky hair said. "Umm hay I said." mm we're not going to talk" he replied! "Great" I said! "Just kiss". "Wait what" I said. Uh oh!

Patricia's (POV)  
after school I was going to tell everyone but Eddie first. "Hay Eddie can I talk to you" I asked him? "Sure" he replied. And we went to his room.

"Ok we should tell each other everything right" I asked him? "Right"? He said. "Ok then I have to tell you... I have a twin" WHAT" he yelled. "Yep her name is piper and she stays in my room"! "Ok hold on so the girl I kissed in the kitchen this morning was your twin"! "Wait hold up you KISSED PIPER"! "Umm maybe"? "Ugh"! I left his room in agony.

Patricia's (POV)  
I was so mad so I asked Nina if we could try the next task so I could get my mind off of it. "Ok" she said and got the rest of sibuna.

In this task there was a door the door said strength. "Oh I have strength let me at it" I said charging at the door. I hit it and fell on the floor. "PATRICIA" Nina yelled and helped me up. "Umm let's try together" I asked Nina? "Ok" she said and we charged together and the door fell.

Great another door Fabian said! "Oh this one says agility I can do that" amber said and did a back flip and kicked the door but failed. "What ok Nina you and me try together" Amber asked her and they did it together and the door fell again.

"Great so what about this door" Alfie said? "It says intelligence this is up to Fabian" I said. "Look it's a code I got this umm 1880 like the secret study" Fabian said? He tried and failed. "Oh how about the day Frobisher died 1920" (I am making the date up) Nina tried it and the door opened.

Ok umm it says last door! "Yes ok it says chosen one" Nina said "I guess it is one of us" Fabian said? "Ok we'll let me try maybe I am the chosen one" Alfie said he pushed the door but it didn't move. "Ok let me try" Nina said. She pushed the door and it opened. "I am the chosen one"? "YES" Isis shouted and came out of nowhere. "And time is running out find the gem NOW" Isis said and left.  
**  
Please review thx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 15: the osirion**

Eddies (POV)  
I kissed piper and now Patricia's mad at me ugh this sucks what can I do! Oh I know I can tell her my biggest secret that my dad is Mr. Sweet.

"Patricia" I shouted across the house to find her. No answer. "Patricia" I said again. Then I found her on the porch. "Hay Patricia" I said. She ignored me. "Hay I am sorry I kissed your sister but I want to tell you a secret because you told me yours" I said. "What is it" she replied? "Well my dad is Mr. Sweet". "WHAT"! She yelled. "Shhh" I said. "Oh ok sorry but seriously Mr. Sweet"! "Yep are you ok with that" I asked her? "More than ok" she said me we kissed. A long passionate kiss. I have never felt this way I love Patricia I really love her.

Patricia's (POV)  
After I made up with Eddie I missed a lot Nina and Fabian went down into the latest task and said it was a quiz the chosen one had to do with the osirion and We have no idea who that is! Ugh so close yet so far away. "Umm well maybe I should ask Isis" Nina said? "Ok ya Isis has to know something" Fabian replied. And Nina went to her room to summon Isis.

Nina's (POV)  
I went to my room to summon Isis maybe Isis has some answers. "Isis" I shouted in my room! "I need you" I shouted again! Then Isis was in my room. "What chosen one"! "Who is the Osirion" I asked her? "You don't know"!? "No I don't but I need him" I told Isis. "Well he is a lot closer than you think" Isis said and then Isis left.

Umm closer than you think is it Fabian, Jerome, Alfie, Mick, or Eddie I have to think about this later it's getting late I went to sleep.

Eddies (POV)  
Last night I had the most horrible dream I was telling Fabian what I dreamt last night. "So there was this ghost and it kept whispering Osirion to me whatever that means and then I woke up"! "Oh really" Fabian said nervously. "You ok man" I asked him "yep I have to go" he said and left. Weird.

Fabians (POV)  
I can't believe Eddie is the osirion! I have to tell Nina. I hurried up the stairs but bumped into Nina and we both went tumbling down. "Hey Nina" I said laughing. "Oh Fabian I have something very important to tell you" she said dragging me up the stairs to her room. "I do to" I said when I was sitting on her bed. "Me first see I talked to Isis and Isis said the osirion is closer than you think so it's ether you, Jerome, Mick, Alfie, or Eddie" she said. "I know it's Eddie" I replied!" What how" she shouted! "Well he had a dream where Isis came to him as whispered osirion to him" I told Nina! "Ok well he is the new member to sibuna" Nina said. "Ok I replied I will go get him and you go get the rest of sibuna". "Sibuna", "sibuna" and we left.

Nina's (POV)  
I got the rest of sibuna and we were off to the clearing in the woods. When we got there Fabian and Eddie were already there, "osirion" I said to Eddie! "Chosen one" he shouted back? "Yes it's me we have to complete the test" I told him. "Let's go" he said and we magically appeared in the tunnels. "Whoa that's cool" Eddie said! "Oh ok well here is the test Eddie put your hand on here" I demanded. Once we did it the door opened and then closed on our friends when we stepped in the test has started.

**Please review**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 16 the gem and prom  
**  
Maras (POV)  
Joy and I have been talking to Mr. Sweet all week about having an end of term prom and he finally said yes I already told everyone this morning and we only have the day I decorate let's get started.

Patricia's (POV)  
"It has been an hour and they are not back yet now... Ahhhhh" I screamed as well as Fabian Alfie and Amber and we all fell through the hole in the floor.

Nina's (POV)  
We were on the last question and we have gotten a lot wrong so far but if we get this right then we pass all of the sudden I heard a scream. Then a voice started talking

"Your friends are gone do not fret to get them back pay the dept. if you dare to find your quest then you pick which one is best"?

Then the gem appeared from the floor. "Nina I think it is telling us to get our friends back or take the gem we can't do both" Eddie said. "Well I have to save them" I said and ran to the open door to get them.

Eddies (POV)  
I followed Nina to get our friends back! "Yacker" I shouted! "Eddie help were down here" she replied. Then I saw them in a glass box. "Here I will break it" Nina said taking off her heels. "No it won't work tried it already" amber said. "Umm well here is a key" I said. "Where did you get that" Nina asked. "Well it was next to the gem" I picked it up I replied. "Oh ok" she took the key and are friends were let out! "Yes now let's see if we can get that gem" Nina said and we ran out.

We went back to the gem and it was open and the voice said

"You truly are the chosen one and the osirion you may have the gem but now that you have found the gem pick it up with care and put it on if you dare"!

"Oh we'll Isis" Nina shouted! "We have the gem now take it" Nina said again  
then Isis appeared. "Put it on chosen one" Isis said! "If I do will you lift the curse from me" Nina asked? "Yes, yes now do it"! "Wait Nina stop don't do it" I said. "Why not" Nina asked? "Well because she wants your soul so she can live again in your body" I replied! "Shut it osirion put it on chosen one" Isis said. "Nina no" I shouted but u was too late she already put the gem on her necklace and Isis went into her body. "Nina"! Fabian shouted. "It's too late son Nina is gone and I tend to finish what I started in this house revenge on the one they call victor rodenmaar  
Jr" Isis said and then was gone. "Come one we have to warn victor" yacker said and we started towards the exit.

Victors (POV)  
"We meet again Isis" I said, "it's been long". "Yes and now that I have a body I can finish what I started I want you dead" Isis said and came at him.

Eddies (POV)  
When we got to victors office I saw Isis in victor so I did the only thing I could I yanked the gem off her and shattered it on the floor and Isis died! "Nina" Fabian shouted at Nina.  
"Are you ok amber" asked? "Ya but it was like I was [captured] by her ugh it was seriously scary"! "Well now that the quest is done we have a prom to get to" amber shouted! "Ya" Nina said and we went to get ready.

Ambers (POV)  
I have been waiting for this day for a whole well... day! I can't wait! Then the girls came into my room and said we need to [borrow] dresses. "Of course you can after I am done with you, you won't recognize yourself" I said and got I work.

After I was done they looks like stars. Mara with her hair in a side pony tail and a light green dress, joy with her hair in a bun with her blue dress, Nina with her hair down and curled with her red dress, Patricia with her hair down and a black dress, and finally me with a nice pink short dress and my hair down with a clip in it. "Amber we are not going to a wedding" Patricia said! "I know silly then I would need a [veil] duh" I replied! "Ok well we are already lets go" I said and we went to the school.

Fabians (POV)  
"I can't believe the quest is over" I told Nina. "I know it felt like a life time I am just glad we are all safe"  
She replied "yep" I said. "I can't believe I am the chosen one" Nina said. "Ya but you were always my chosen one" I said and then we kissed.

Patricia's (POV)  
I went up to Eddie and pulled him away from the wall. "Oh hay yacker" he said. "Hay osirion" I replied. "Yep I am pretty heroic" he said and laughed! "Ya ok whatever you have to tell yourself" I replied. "So you really think I am a hero" he asked? "More than that, my hero" I said and then kissed him. "Well that works" he said and went to talk to his dad.

"Hay dad" I said. "Oh we'll hello son isn't this lovely" he said "yep" "well I am glad you like it". "Aren't you glad we put girls into the school" I asked him? "Actually yes I am it has brought out the best in you" he said. "Yep just think what would have happened this year if there were only boys".

**Well that's my story sorry if I did this too fast it was due today for FABINALIVES contest operation image I did all the words and finished it I hope you all liked it I need to know what you thought thx so much for reading and tell me what you want me to do next  
My story  
House of Fairies  
House of divergent  
The beginnings (A peddie story  
Or a sequel to this depends what you think thx so much again love you guys xxx**


End file.
